


Never Have I Ever

by amfiguree



Series: The BFF AU [3]
Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Drunken Kissing, M/M, Original Character(s), Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 06:58:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amfiguree/pseuds/amfiguree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone knows how the game works.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Have I Ever

Kim and Mike like to point out how stupid this whole thing is, like, _all the time_ , and they always talk about it like they weren't the ones who started the whole thing in the first place. ("David," Kim says, when David points this out, "Don't even.") And David knows she thinks that he's, um, that's he's all - whatever, _in love_ with Cook or something -- which is totally not true! He just - Cook's his best friend, and he's, um, he's nice and funny and he doesn't laugh at David for not knowing things like ménage-a-trois (which totally isn't even his fault, okay, he can't help not liking _baking_ ), and - and he has really nice eyes and an awesome voice and - and his mouth--  
  
Um.  
  
But whatever. The point is, David is totally not in love with Cook. And - and even if he _were_ , it would totally be Kim and Mike's fault, and also Andrew's, so.  
  
This is why David doesn't mix friends and drinking games. Or he _wouldn't_ , if he drank.  
  
But his friends all love drinking, like, kind of a lot, which is how they ended up playing _I Never_ on his eighteenth birthday, a whole bunch of them huddled together in Cook's basement. (They hadn't even let him beg off drinking, okay, which, oh my gosh, David remembers thinking is totally unfair because it's _his_ birthday--)  
  
"All right," Kim announces, with a glimmer in her eye, after the third or fourth round has gone by and David still hasn't had a drink (thank goodness). "No more taking it easy on you, Archuleta."  
  
"Oh my gosh!" David protests.  
  
Kim ignores him. "I never," she begins, thoughtfully, before a wide, triumphant grin splits her face. "I never thought I'd be a virgin at eighteen."  
  
Cook _howls_ , only managing to muffle his laughter when David elbows him hard in the side, and everyone else in the circle turns to him, expectantly. Of _course_ no one else is going to drink. David looks miserably at his shot glass. "That is totally unfair," he says.  
  
"Drink uuuuuuuuup," Kim singsongs, and David really, really shouldn't - his mom is going to be _so_ mad if she finds out - but he wrinkles his nose and takes a careful sip--  
  
And promptly chokes. "Oh my heck!" he splutters, coughing and wincing and, like, trying to get that _awful_ taste out of his mouth, "What - how do you guys drink this stuff?"  
  
Everyone is too busy laughing at his misery - oh my gosh, some friends they are - to answer, and Cook especially is laughing so hard he's wheezing (why does David hang out with him again?) and David huffs out a sigh and lets Kim pinch his nose so he can swallow the rest of it without, like, dying or passing out or whatever.  
  
"Good boy," Kim says wickedly, when he's done (with the drink and also, like, _coughing up his lungs_ ). "Your turn, Danny!"  
  
"My pleasure," Danny cackles, refilling the shot glasses with a smirk and a dramatic wave of the hand.  
  
"Hey," Cook murmurs, then. His hand is warm on David's back. "You okay?"  
  
He's still grinning when David looks up, but he kind of, um, smells really nice? And - and also he's sort of really warm, so David forgives him. "I'm fine!" he chirps. "I'm awesome!"  
  
Cook starts laughing again, which is -- like, David doesn't get the joke, but he's used to that by now. "Oh, man," Cook says, as he wipes his eyes. "You are totally crashing on my couch tonight, Archuleta."  
  
"Okay!" David beams. He loves Cook's couch.  
  
"Less talking, more drinking," Danny says, then, aiming an obnoxious grin in David's direction. " _I_ never... went to bible class."  
  
David's face falls. "Oh my gosh," he says, miserably. "You guys are totally mean."  
  
"Hey," Cook says. "Come on, leave the kid alone--"  
  
"You're, like, three days older than he is," Andrew points out, grinning.  
  
Cook rolls his eyes. "Yeah, because _that_ was my point."  
  
"Aww, Cook!" David says, and he giggles a little, but that seems to make the second shot go down a little bit easier or something? And his stomach and his chest get all, um, warm and stuff, and his toes start to tingle, which is kind of nice.  
  
Then Andrew says, "I've never been asked to prom by a girl and said no," and Adam says, "I've never thought about saving it for marriage," and Alexandrea says, "I've never wanted to become a singer," (but Cook empties his shot glass to that one, too, so it's sort of okay) and David ends up having to drink, like, three more shots in a row, and the burn makes him wince and stings his eyes, dang it.  
  
And then it's _totally_ supposed to be his turn to, like, whatever, make them all drink some, but they veto him _and_ Cook, because they all know David's going to say something lame, like, "I've never gone without brushing my teeth for a week," which, none of them would have had to drink to, because ew.  
  
Um. So anyway, they don't let Cook go, either, which is kind of unfair, David thinks, but that seems to be, like, the running theme of the evening, or maybe they're just jealous of birthday boys or something. And then David feels bad for not being able to make it all magically be, like, everyone's birthday or whatever. Also he might be a little bit drunk?  
  
Which is probably why David is kind of half sprawled out in Cook's lap when Mike grins his (evil) grin and says (evilly), "I've never _not_ made out with someone."  
  
The nice, warm feeling in David's stomach disappears right away, and Cook's hand in his hair - which was totally _not_ making him go all shivery or whatever - is suddenly burning against his skin. "Oh my gosh!" David protests. "You guys!" This is so, so embarrassing, like, they already know he's never -- and, oh my gosh, if he drinks anymore, he's going to _explode_.  
  
Cook's voice is all sweet and low, like music, when he says, "Come on you guys, seriously, he's had enough."  
  
"Sorry, birthday boys," Mike says, grinning. "That's the game. Drink up, Archuleta."  
  
David looks down at his glass then, kind of sadly.  
  
Beside him, he hears Cook sigh, and then Cook says, "You guys are assholes," and the next thing David knows is the feel of Cook's fingers on his cheek (all, like, rough and callus-y from messing around with his guitar) and then Cook tilts his face up as he leans down and - and _kisses_ him--  
  
_Oh my gosh!_ David thinks, except - except he kind of, um, doesn't want to push Cook away. It's - he's holding onto Cook now, actually -- but it's not, like, tightly or anything, he doesn't think.  
  
And Cook's mouth is - it's really, um, and he smells so nice (sort of like cinnamon cookies), and David sort of... whimpers. Just a little bit. And then Cook is - oh my gosh, that's his _tongue_ , and David is - he's totally grossed out, and, um, and - he totally isn't wishing that Cook would maybe tilt his head and (and, _oh_ , oh, just like that)--  
  
Okay. Maybe David is wishing that. Kind of.  
  
Cook nips at his lower lip, then, and David sort of sees, like, fireworks go off behind his eyes - wait, when did he close them? - and then Cook kisses him some more, and slides his hand up under David's shirt, and they kind of... make it to second base? Or, um, what David _thinks_ is second base, at least, he's not really sure. But he's getting this squirmy feeling in his stomach, like - like nothing he's ever felt before, really, and he moves a little closer to Cook and puts his hand on Cook's--  
  
And then Cook _pulls away from him_.  
  
"Oh my _gosh_ ," David says - pants - accusingly.  
  
Cook's eyes are really, really dark, and his mouth is all - um. Wet. And stuff. And David feels this scalding heat rush through him, dizzyingly intense. And then he realizes the whole room is staring at them. Adam and Andrew are even gaping. David's feels a flush creep up his neck.  
  
"Satisfied?" Cook says finally, when no one else speaks up. His voice is all growly and rough, and David shivers without meaning to, and huddles in on himself.  
  
"So if I say no," Kim says, after a second, "Will we get a repeat performance or--"  
  
Danny giggles first.  
  
And then that sets off, like, the worst giggle chain reaction David has ever seen, okay, seriously, and he ends up laughing so hard he almost knocks over the entire bottle of Vodka, which is the _only_ reason his stomach is all tight and knotted up, because he is totally, _totally_ not wishing Cook would kiss him again.  
  
So obviously, like, whatever Kim and Mike say _now_ , three years later now, about him and Cook being all - whatever--they're totally wrong. David just - sometimes he looks at Cook's mouth and... _remembers_.  
  
And that - that tight, knotty feeling he still gets is just his stomach reminding him to never, ever, ever let Kim talk him into drinking again.  
  
That's all.


End file.
